naruto love
by naruto evolution xxx
Summary: bagi yg blm berumur diatas 18    jgn di baca


La merasa lebih dan lebih sejak kembali. Pada awalnya ia baru saja menepisnya sebagai akhir kesepian dan kebahagiaan pada saat kedatangan teman baik nya. Tapi sekarang, sebagai perasaan tetap, tumbuh, dan diperdalam, ia mulai merenungkan perasaan kelembutan dan bahkan cinta terhadap rekan-nya, menuju temannya, menuju telah tumbuh sangat selama pelatihan dengan Jiraiya, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dia kuat, maskulin, dan dewasa, dan Sakura sangat menyadari, juga telah tumbuh dalam waktu ia pergi. Tentu saja, yang akan diharapkan mengingat dia telah melatih dengan Hokage ke-5. Tsunade telah mendorong lebih jauh daripada Sakura dia pernah berpikir mungkin dia bisa pergi. Sebagai seorang tenaga medis-nin dia menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. Dia kuat dan namun tetap feminin dan menakjubkan, dan orang-orang Konoha sangat menyadari, terutama Naruto. Seperti yang diharapkan, Naruto masih memiliki perasaan untuk Sakura. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuknya, dia hampir tinggal hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dia berjanji untuk selalu ada untuknya, untuk melindunginya. Itulah mengapa ia dilatih, itulah sebabnya dia bersumpah untuk menjadi yang terkuat, untuk melindungi orang-orang tersayang kepadanya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia dengan senang hati akan memberikan hidupnya untuk melindungi dirinya karena ... dia mencintainya. Dia mencintainya lebih dalam daripada orang bisa itu semua dia memikirkan sementara dia pergi pelatihan. Nya dan Sasuke tentu saja, dan janji yang telah dibuat untuk Sakura membawa dia kembali kepada mereka. Bahkan jika itu berarti mimpinya menjadi dengan dia akan hancur dia akan melakukan itu untuknya. Kebahagiaan adalah miliknya hanya mencintainya, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan padanya, tahu bahwa dia tidak akan kembali perasaan. "Sialan." Mengapa saya tidak dapat tidur "Dia berpikir tentang penglihatan, mimpi buruk?, Ia mengalami Melihat Orochimaru dan Sasuke berdiri sisi samping.. Dia tidak bisa menghapus gambar dari pikirannya. Saat ia duduk terjaga di tempat tidur, Naruto tak bisa 't membantu tetapi berpikir tentang Sakura dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia mengatasi hilangnya rekan mereka. Ketika ia kembali berbaring tangan terlipat di belakang kepala Menatap langit-langit pikirannya bergeser ke Sakura.. Senyum merek dagang Nya mulai salib-Nya Wajah saat ia membayangkan berambut merah muda kunoichi. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Apa yang dapat saya lakukan untuk membuat Anda melihat perasaanku padamu? "Ia mengira ini karena ia melayang ke tidur, membayangkan gadis yang dimaksudkan dunia baginya Sakura menarik selimut menutupi kepala seperti sinar matahari mulai menuangkan ke kamarnya.. Burung-burung di luar jendela kamarnya yang mengerik pelan tapi seolah-olah mengatakan, "Sakura, sudah waktunya untuk bangun." Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya dalam pertempuran lebih lama. Hari itu awal dan sudah waktunya untuk mendapatkan mendapatkan mandi dan berpakaian, Sakura meraih gigitan untuk makan saat ia berjalan keluar pintu. "Mom, aku pergi. Aku akan melihat Anda ketika aku pulang "". Baiklah, hun. Memiliki hari yang baik. Saya akan melihat nanti, "adalah jawaban dari dia melalui jalan-jalan Konoha ia mendongak ke langit biru jernih dan mengambil pada hari yang indah. Dia menemukan bahwa dia berjalan teratur menyebabkan masa lalunya Ichiraku Ramen Bar sejak Naruto kiri Hari ini tidak berbeda.. Sementara ia masih jauh dari Ichiraku, Sakura mendengar suara yang berbeda dari pirang temannya, hiperaktif memanggil dia "Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya penuh gairah. saat ia melihat merah muda Ninja berambut mendekat. Dia berbalik untuk melihat dan ia melihat mata hijau zamrud yang selalu membuatnya meleleh di dalam, bahkan dari jarak ini "Baka ... pipa bawah.. Tidak perlu untuk membiarkan seluruh desa mendengar Anda, "katanya ketika ia sampai kepadanya Meskipun, itu adalah lucu ketika dia menyebut nama saya dengan kegembiraan seperti seperti itu.. Dia menatap dia dan memberinya menyeringai. Dia hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum dan tertawa "Maaf, tidak bisa menahan diri saya kira." Sakura-chan yakin memang terlihat cantik hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingin berteriak ketika dia terlihat begitu baik.. Mereka berdua duduk seperti Naruto yang terus-menerus telah menjadi salah satu teman terbaik Sakura dan ia menikmati saat-saat ia mampu menghabiskan dengan ninja Knucklehead. Ia tidak mendapatkan banyak dari itu hari ini, apa dengan misi dan pelatihan di bawah Tsunade Jadi pada saat ia bisa menghabiskan dengan. dia- dia disayangi "Jadi, Sakura-chan, apa yang ada di agenda untuk hari ini?" Dia datang untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa ia selalu akan meneleponnya chan.. Itu adalah cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang terhadap dirinya. Dan sekarang dia datang untuk menghargai dan menikmatinya "Yah pertama aku harus pergi melihat Tsunade-sensei di kantornya.". "Apa perempuan tua ingin Anda hari ini?" tanya Naruto dengan tertawa kecil. Dia selalu disebut Hokage 5 yang cara, tidak peduli betapa muda ia mungkin telah memberinya sedikit bop di kepala. "Anda harus berhenti memanggilnya itu, dan menunjukkan rasa hormat sedikit lebih. Dia adalah Hokage setelah semua "." Dia masih perempuan tua, "kata Naruto terus terang sambil terus menjejalkan wajahnya dengan ramen" hag atau tidak, saya masih harus pergi melihatnya dan aku harus pergi, ". Dia mengatakan saat dia bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi. "Angkatlah, Sakura-chan," disebut Naruto saat ia selesai membayar makanannya, "Aku akan datang dengan Anda. Aku masih punya waktu sebelum saya mulai pelatihan saya untuk hari ini, "katanya sambil terjebak dan berjalan di samping berbalik dan tersenyum padanya setelah ia tertangkap." Apa yang Anda begitu bahagia untuk "bertanya? Sambil menatap kembali padanya. Dia agak terkejut dengan senyum dia menerima "Tidak ada.. Tembak! Apakah saya tampak terlalu bahagia? Aku hanya senang Anda memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan saya, "katanya sambil berbalik, memerah sedikit." Oh. Tidak ada masalah. Apa saja untukmu, Sakura-chan, "katanya berseri-seri dengan senyum konyol yang besar di wajahnya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya Ganjil.. Sakura-chan tidak pernah tampaknya ini biasanya senang memiliki aku bergabung dengannya. Yah, aku tidak akan pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya senang dia senang untuk memiliki saya sekitar. Knock Knock "Ini terbuka," jawab Tsunade sebagai pintu kantornya menggeser terbuka. "Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama," kata Sakura sambil masuk dan mendekatinya sensei meja "Hei, perempuan tua.! Bagaimana ya doin "disambut Naruto keras."? Saya pikir saya bilang untuk tidak menelepon saya bahwa ... "Tsunade tegas dinyatakan, menahan dari leher memeras ninja muda." Selain itu, aku senang kau di sini, Naruto . Hal itu menghemat kesulitan harus mengirim untuk Anda "". Apa? Anda ingin bertemu saya? "Ia bertanya, sedikit khawatir." Ya. Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua, sebenarnya. Aku memiliki misi untuk kalian berdua "". Benarkah? Hanya kami berdua? Aku sebenarnya agak bersemangat untuk dapat pergi misi dengan Naruto. Kami akan mampu berbicara dan mengejar ketinggalan sedikit akhirnya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tsunade-sensei? "" Kau akan membuat sedikit dari pengiriman, "katanya dengan seringai di wajahnya Tidak heran ia tertawa sendiri ketika dia memberi kami misi ini.. Ini adalah sengsara. Sakura pikir dia dan Naruto berlari menembus hujan deras Sudah buruk,. tapi hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Tampaknya cuaca berubah menjadi kondisi monsun. itu turun berat, dan visibilitas adalah minimal. Dan itu tampak sebagai jika itu hanya semakin buruk "Mari kita lihat jika kita dapat menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu kondisi ini!". teriak Sakura selama mengaum mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mengambil melihat-lihat karena mereka berjalan. "Lihat! Di sana, Sakura-chan. "Isyarat Dia dengan apa yang tampak seperti pintu masuk gua Mereka berdua berbalik dan menuju ke pembukaan tanpa penundaan.." Tidak heran perempuan tua memberi kami begitu banyak waktu untuk misi ini. Bagian pengiriman itu mudah, itu adalah perjalanan yang memakan waktu, "kata Naruto sambil melemparkan ranselnya ke tanah dan duduk dengan punggung ke dinding." Kau mengatakan padaku, "katanya sambil duduk di hadapannya , giginya gemeletuk sedikit. Dia menggigil, yang tidak mengejutkan mengingat mereka berdua basah kuyup sampai tulang. Dia menatap rekan-nya dan melihat kekhawatiran di mata birunya yang besar. Dia segera tahu dia khawatir tentang dia "Aku. aku baik-baik saja, Naruto, benar-benar. Aku hanya sedikit dingin "." Lebih seperti Anda hanya sedikit hipotermia, "katanya serius saat dia berjalan melintasi datang kepadanya" Dengar., Bibir Anda menjadi biru. Kita harus membuat Anda hangat atau Anda bisa berada dalam masalah serius "Dia memandang sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memulai api dengan.". Sial, semuanya terlalu basah untuk membuat api. "" Naruto , sungguh, itu bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya akan menjadi fi-"dia dipotong oleh terlihat serius di mata temannya Mata yang biasanya cerah dan menyenangkan sekarang penuh khawatir karena ia berpikir tentang bagaimana untuk memperbaiki situasi.. Dia duduk dalam diam saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak membeli dia berbalik dan mulai mengocok dengan cepat melalui paket nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya "Berikut ini adalah tambahan t-shirt dan petinju saya dikemas.. Yang paling bisa kita lakukan adalah membuat Anda keluar dari baju-baju basah "Dia mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap pakaian dan kembali padanya." Jadi, Anda mengharapkan saya untuk mengubah di sini, dengan Anda berdiri tepat di sana.? Seolah-olah ! Tidak ada cara di neraka aku mengambil baju saya dengan dia sekitar! "Aku tidak akan mengintip. Dengar, aku akan berbalik." Dia menembaknya sekilas. "Aku berjanji Jika saya melakukan Anda bisa mengalahkan saya sebagai keras seperti yang Anda inginkan,! Oke?" Tampaknya itu sudah cukup. Dan dengan itu dia berbalik saat ia mulai ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin aku hanya dapat mengintip sedikit. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bahkan jika dia tidak memiliki kaki yang jenjang, lembut, kulit halus, bahwa bagian bawah berbentuk apel ... TIDAK! Lihat apa menghabiskan semua waktu itu dengan menyimpang Sannin telah dilakukan untuk saya. Mungkin hanya mengintip cepat. Tidak! "Baiklah, Anda bisa berbalik sekarang." Ini mungkin kesalahan. Dia pikir dia melihat berdiri di sana. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap. Pakaian itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk meningkatkan penampilannya, tapi hal itu. Kemeja, yang terlalu besar, cenderung untuk menyelinap dari satu bahu, sedangkan petinju memamerkan matanya sangat feminin dibuka lebar dan jika ia tidak berhati-hati rahangnya bisa istirahat dari gaya yang itu akan menyentuh tanah . Saat ia memandang ke atas dan ke bawah ia melihat mata hijau yang indah melotot belati tepat ke arahnya, dan ia mulai memerah saat ia mencoba melihat setidaknya aku tahu dia mengira aku terlihat baik. Dia menyeringai untuk menengok ke belakang dan melihat bahwa matanya sudah mulai melunak. Dia berjalan ke arahnya. Tulang punggungnya menegang, dan dia mengernyit, mempersiapkan baginya untuk melemparkan pukulan yang mungkin akan mengirimnya ia sampai kepadanya dia mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya. Wajahnya berkerut saat ia siap untuk pukulan. Sebaliknya dia memegang ritsleting jaket oranye itu. Hah? "Apa yang kaulakukan?" ia bertanya dengan seteguk, lebih bingung dari biasanya. Dia mulai unzip jaketnya "Ini saatnya untuk mengurus Anda Kau menggigil.." Dia telah begitu peduli Sakura bahwa ia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa dingin ia telah menjadi.. Sementara dia sekarang kering, dia masih mengenakan pakaian basah itu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan ia merasakan mati rasa tumbuh di tangan dan kaki dari dingin "Tapi Sakura-chan, aku tidak punya pakaian kering untuk berubah menjadi.". Dengan itu dia berlutut dan menarik selimut keluar dari nya sendiri pak. Itu tidak banyak, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak. Dia melangkah mundur ke arahnya dan mengulurkannya "Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa. Anda harus menggunakannya.". Dia masih hanya memikirkan aku. Dia tersenyum, "Baka ... tentu saja aku menggunakannya." "Hah"? "Kita akan berbagi," katanya, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Sekarang turun ke celana pendek, ninja bermulut keras duduk tenang sekali dengan selimut di bahunya dan punggungnya ke dinding gua. Merah muda berambut rekan setimnya duduk di sampingnya dan menarik selimut sehingga menutupi kedua dari Naruto memandang ke arah pintu masuk gua Sakura menatapnya. Dia melihat garis kumis di pipinya yang selalu geli. Melihat bekas luka di dadanya dari semua pertempuran dan pelatihan terkadang terlalu intens. Kemudian dia menatap lengannya yang berotot dan abs dipahat yang datang dari ratusan sit-up setiap hari. Dia menatap nyaris serta menginginkannya sampai ia memalingkan kepalanya kembali ke dua tersipu ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain. Keduanya malu untuk apa yang mereka kenakan, tapi masing-masing tahu ini kesempatan terbaik mereka untuk tetap hangat. Setelah bungkam cukup lama Naruto Sakura merasa kepala bersandar di bahunya. Ia bisa mencium aroma bunga sakura dari rambutnya, dan menghangatkan dia di dalam. "Ya, Sakura-chan." "Apakah menurutmu kita akan bisa membawa Sasuke kembali?" Sedikit kesal "Naruto." di menyebutkan mantan rekan-mereka, Naruto menjawab seriang mungkin, "Tentu saja kami akan Aku berjanji aku akan membawanya kembali, dan aku tidak pernah pergi kembali pada janji saya.." Dia mengatakan ini dengan senyum di wajahnya, tapi hatinya sakit pada memandang rekan-nya tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat di matanya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia tampak jauh ke dalam mata biru terang mencari nya itu menatapnya seperti itu membuat Naruto berpikir dia masih perlu diyakinkan. "Sakura, aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan untuk Sasuke, dan aku berjanji akan membawa dia kembali sehingga Anda dapat dengan dia." Ia hampir secara fisik mengernyit dengan rasa sakit karena ia merasa mata hatinya tiba-tiba mengeras. Di hampir marah ia menyikut perut saat ia berdiri dan pergi menyerbu. "Baka," katanya sambil pergi. Dia pergi dan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gua, menatap hujan. Dia seperti idiot. Mengapa dia tidak melihat bahwa saya peduli baginya lebih dari teman? Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir aku masih memiliki perasaan yang belum matang untuk Sasuke? Naruto adalah orang yang selalu melindungi saya, selalu tentang tentang aku. Mengapa saya ingin seseorang yang meninggalkan saya? Tapi dia tidak pernah tampaknya mengambil berikutnya kemudian dia merasa selimutnya menggantungkan di bahu dan tubuh yang hangat menekan punggungnya. Sepasang lengan yang kuat melilit dan memeluknya erat. "Sakura-chan. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata-kata berbisik ke dia berbalik dan mendapati dirinya menatap langsung ke sepasang tender dan mencintai biru mata. Dia tersipu sedikit "Naru-" hanya itu yang keluar sebelum jarinya berhenti dengan cepat bibirnya "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Dengan sepenuh hati dan kekuatan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.". Dengan itu ia mencium lembut. bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan mereka bergetar saat ia menciumnya dengan enggan menarik diri sejenak. Matanya masih tertutup. Dia menatapnya saat dia membuka mata berkilauan nya zamrud dan menatap langsung ke dalam nya. "Naruto ... aku mencintaimu juga," katanya lembut. Membungkus lengan di lehernya ulangnya sambil menciumnya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu juga."


End file.
